kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Gibbs
"That's a go-get'em spirit! Gusto! Guts! Gumption! Wondering why I'm gleeful when my men goofed? Because such greatness grants gainful employment with my grandiose gaggle!" Gilbert Gibson, more commonly known by his Officer moniker Mister Gibbs, is a Lieutenant of the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. Physical Description Mister Gibbs is a tall man with a husky build, balding dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Like the other Department officers, he wears a silver all-purpose jumpsuit, blue vest, and goggles. He wears his goggles at his hairline as a sort of headband, and has a standard sized vest with slightly over-sized collar flaps. unlike his fellow officers, he does not wear gloves. Perhaps Mister Gibbs' most prominent feature is his facial hair, which is groomed into "friendly mutton chops," leaving his chin clean shaven. Personality Smug, confident, and in his own words, "Grandiose." Mister Gibbs likes to think of himself as larger than life, a "gift" to mankind. However, this surprisingly leads him to be quite friendly and tolerable to be around most of the time. His utter confidence in his own abilities leads him to have a surprisingly refreshing optimism in his work. He doesn't mind the failings of his allies - they aren't him after all, so how could they expect to be perfect? However, things can and have gone wrong for him in the past, and it is during these times that Gibbs' darker side comes into play. Mister Gibbs suffers from bipolar disorder, and has "epic mood swings," as his subordinates would describe it. While he is cheerful most of the time, he deals with frustration very poorly, sometimes becoming catatonic in the face of setbacks, but more often becoming maliciously hostile towards the source of his frustration. He is known to be particularly imaginative during these episodes, and the punishments for crossing him during these times have been severe to outright bizarre. Background Mister Gibbs was a mercenary prior to his enrollment with the Department. He had no formal military training, but he was a "handyman" - he brought to the table many skills that his fellow mercenaries valued beyond combat expertise. He was an imaginative strategist, a decent mechanic, an eloquent negotiator, and a passable medic. He met with moderate success as a mercenary up until an ambush left him with a severe head injury. He was hospitalized for several months, but eventually was given a clean bill of health and returned to his contracting. However, once he returned, he started having incidents. He would become frustrated and abandon missions, he would lash out at commanders who got on his nerves, and even undermine his own team when he felt that they were ignoring his strengths. Word got out about his episodes, and it rapidly became difficult to find work. One day, he was contacted by the higher-ups in the Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms. They had heard about his former greatness and wanted to enlist him, regardless of his poor recent track record. Gibbs eagerly set out to prove himself to the group that was finally giving him the chance he wanted. He flourished among their ranks, and quickly was given Lieutenant ranking, and became head of the Unothodox Tactics Division. Roles in the Game Mister Gibbs is the player's first major antagonist in the game. He leads the Department's Forest Operation, and as such is attempting to breach the Nature Temple, and prevent the Keepers from exploring the Lakeside Forest. When he and the player first meet, he makes an attempt to recruit the player to the Department, telling the player to think about his offer. However, though he managed to get a hold of the Primal Primer, he was unable to appease the guardian of the Nature Temple, Treantower, so his attempts to pass through the mists of the eastern forest were futile. The player confronts him just as his frustration is reaching it's breaking point from dealing with the mists of the forest. At first Gibbs is happy to see the player since it gives him a new idea for bypassing the mist, but when Benny and the player confront him about his disruptive activities towards the Keepers, he realizes that the player is yet another setback to his duties, and he snaps. When the player refuses to back down, he attacks with his Kymera team, but is ultimately defeated. This defeat surprisingly calms him down, and he hands over the Primal Primer, so that the player can attempt to travel to the Nature Temple. Kymera Team Mister Gibbs, in keeping with his verbal tic and his likes, is a user of Ghost Kymera, though it's rumored that he also collects Golem Kymera. * Ghoulish, a Ghosty - Ghoulish is Mister Gibbs' lead Kymera. It knows Scratch, Subvert, Nightshade, and Nether Mark. It also has the Ultimate Skill, Nether Siphon. * Glint, an Ack - Mister Gibbs' second Kymera. It knows Firespark, Distract, Nightshade, and Searing Mark. It also has the Ultimate skill, Flash Fire. * Gyro, a Ghust - Mister Gibbs' third Kymera. It knows Punch, Irritate, Breeze and Brawl. It also has the Ultimate skill, Undercurrent. * Glacie, a Polargeist - Mister Gibbs' Anchor Kymera. It knows Crescendo, Irritate, Cold Caress and Enfeeble. It also knows the ultimate skill, Freeze. Trivia * Mister Gibbs' appearance is based off of a member of the Red Seraphim design team. * Mister Gibbs and Mister Frag have a professional respect for one another, thanks to their mutual combative backgrounds, They also both despise Mister Gray for being a desk man who never got his own hands dirty despite having subordinates do his dirty work for him (among various other reasons). * Among the Lieutenants, Mister Gibbs has the lowest turnaround rate for minions. His bi-polar flips are muttered about among the rank and file goons, but most find him to be more tolerable than the constant intensity of Mister Frag, and the insufferable superiority complex of Mister Gray. * Rumor has it that his verbal tic of favoring and emphasizing G-words is also due to the head injury he suffered prior to joining the Department. * It's unknown how Mister Gibbs acquired a Polargeist at the level he did. Rumor has it that he found a lost, young Polargeist in the forest, and took care of it prior to capturing it as a battle Kymera. The player is unable to find Polargiests of any level lower than 15. Back to Character List Category:CharactersCategory:D.E.R.P.